Lights Will Guide You Home
by SasstridHaddork
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid had known each other their whole lives, and had been dating for four years. Hiccup's parents decide it's time for a change, and they move to a different state. Can Hiccup and Astrid make the distance work, or will they decide it's time to just end things? *Modern AU*
1. Chapter One

_**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**_

_**Lights Will Guide You Home**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Stop."

Astrid couldn't stand it. Hiccup had been avoiding her all day, and it was driving her crazy. She finally had enough or it, sneaking over to his house in the middle of the night like she use to do when they first started dating.

She didn't care what time it was, she knew Hiccup, and she knew that he never slept. Whatever he was up to was keeping him up all night, and she wanted to figure it out. Astrid climbed up the tree near his window, and knocked.

Astrid took one look at all the boxes scattered across his room and knew what was happening.

"Astird, please, just listen." Hiccup took a few steps closer to her "I'm moving, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."

Astrid wasn't one to show emotions to anyone. Hiccup had always been an exception. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes "Why wouldn't you? You'll be a million times away. You'll make new friends, meet new people-"

Hiccup shook his head, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend "And none of them will mean anything to me. _I love you_, Astrid. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can make me _ever _end things with you."

Astrid sighed, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist.

Hiccup is moving. He's really moving. He's leaving her. After sixteen years of being with each other, of living right across the street from each other, his parents can just... Take him away?

"How are we going to make this work?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hiccup let his fingers run over her back, hoping it was going to keep her calm and relaxed.

The truth is, he hasn't thought it through. Of course, he doesn't want to leave Astrid. Ever. He loves her. He's in love with her, but, he knows that long distance relationships can be hard. People can change because of the distance, and he doesn't want that to happen with Astrid.

He looked down at his girlfriend, a small smile forming on his lips. She's worth the struggle.

"I can come see you every other weekend. We can talk on the phone and skype every day and night. Anything to make it work. I'm not letting you go, Astrid."

Astrid pulled away, shaking her head "I can't let you spend all that money."

Hiccup sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bed. He knows it's going to be hard convincing Astrid, but he knows that she'll come around to his way of thinking. He knows how Astrid feels about him, and he's sure she'll eventually brighten up to the idea.

"Money isn't a problem for me, you know that."

"Hiccup-"

"Astrid. Even if you tell me no, I'll still do it, because there is no way I'm going to go so long without seeing you."

Astrid let out a shaky breath, leaning against the headboard of his bed, and messing with his fingers "When do you leave?"

"Two days."

Astrid bit her lip. Two days? They only have two days left together before they get separated? Only two days to do everything they haven't gotten the chance to do together.

Astrid settled herself into his side, resting her head on his shoulder "Would your parents mind if I stayed over?"

Hiccup gave her a smile, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer "Of course not."

Astrid lifted her face to look at him "Good. I want to spend every minute with you until you leave.

**000000**

Two days seemed to fly by for the couple. Astrid stayed over at the Haddock's house, helping them pack everything up. His parents tried to talk them into maybe ending their relationship, saying it would be better and healthier for them.

Val even pulled Astrid aside while Hiccup was helping Stoick pack some larger boxes.

"_I know what it's like to be in a long distance relationship." _Val had started _"Stoick and I went through that in college." _

Astrid only laughed, rolling her eyes _"And look at you two now! You're married!" _she had replied.

Val had no reply to that. Her and Stoick had been in a long distance relationship in college, they struggled, broke up, made up, broke up some more.. She just didn't want to see her own son go through that. Her and Stoick may have made it through, but Astrid is a beautiful girl. She would probably have all these guys after her the minute Hiccup leaves.

She's not saying that she doesn't not trust Astrid, because she does. She's trusted Astrid with her son since they started dating. But can she really trust Astrid to still love Hiccup even though he'll be hours away?

Val watched as the couple made their way upstairs, hand-in-hand. She knows the two are in love, or as in love as two teenagers can get. They don't even know what love is yet.

Stoick on the other hand, told Hiccup everything he shouldn't do when it comes to a long distance relationship.

_Don't ditch her to hang out with new friends. Don't tell her about any girls he may meet. Don't leave your phone with said new friends_. That last one was something Hiccup didn't understand. The only person he ever let see his phone was Astrid.

When he asked, Stoick told him the story of how he trusted his phone with his friend, Alvin, in college. Alvin then proceeded to call Val and convince her that Stoick was off flirting with other girls. Val didn't take kindly to the news, and later yelled at Stoick, and ending their relationship for probably the third time.

"_Dad, Astrid and I aren't going to end up like that. I trust her, she trusts me. I would never flirt with another girl. Why would I? Astrid is great! She's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for! Plus, if I ever did, I'm sure she would hunt me down and kill me if I ever did."_

Stoick knows the two are in love, just like Val. The only difference being that Stoick believes their son's relationship can work, and Val has little faith in it.

**000000**

"So... This is it?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at his parents loading the last of their things into their car. Who knew that saying goodbye to the girl you love could be so hard? He didn't like the look on her face. That look of sadness, that's not a look Astrid has often. That's a look she _never _shows anyone.

"You know I'll just be seeing you next weekend, and, you know we'll be talking tonight, too."

Astrid brushed her bangs out of her eyes, watching Stoick and Val over Hiccup's shoulder. She was dreading the moment that they got the last of their stuff into the car. It would be the end of being able to see Hiccup everyday, and it would be the end of getting to spend a lot of time with him.

"I know... I really don't want you to spend all that money on gas just to come see me."

Hiccup reached forward, pulling Astrid to him and burying his face in her neck "I don't want to leave you, Astrid."

Astrid's arms snaked around Hiccup's shoulders, hugging him tightly "I don't want you to leave... Can't I just kidnap you? You can live with me, and move into the basement or something."

Hiccup chuckled, pulling his face away from Astrid's neck "I wish that could happen. My parents would never go for it, neither would yours."

Astrid kissed his cheek before pulling a good distance away, keep her arms tightly around him "Then take me with you. I'm sure my parents won't care."

Hiccup quickly pecked her lips "I really wish I could, Astrid."

Astrid let out a long, frustrated sigh. She can't believe Hiccup is actually leaving her. She was going to have to suffer through the rest of high school without him. Fortunately for her, she had her friends to help her through it. But Hiccup? He wasn't going to have anyone.

"What if you meet some girl?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, frowning. Astrid almost sounded... Jealous. She doesn't have a jealous bone in her body "Astrid-"

"Because if you meet some girl, I want you to tell me. No being one of those jackass boyfriends that lies to their girlfriend. I would want to meet her, and you better tell her that if she makes any moves on you, I will come there and beat her. Don't make me sound like some wimp."

Hiccup let out a laugh, shaking his head "I wouldn't do that, Astrid. I may _meet _other girls, but I wouldn't actually become their friend. I don't know how to be friends with girls. With the exceptions of you and Ruff."

"Either way." she said, finally pulling her arms away from him with a sigh "You meet a girl, you better tell her about me."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder when he heard his name called.

This was it. The moment he had dreaded for weeks, and the moment Astrid had only been dreading for two days.

Astrid threw her arms around him again, pulling him closer "Don't go."

Hiccup forced himself to smile, kissing her cheek "I have to. I'll see you every night, don't worry, Milady."

Astrid pulled back. She didn't want to say anything. She wanted to remember this moment, to remember the look on his face. She quickly pulled his face to her, pressing her lips to his.

This would be their last kiss for a week. She wouldn't get to kiss her boyfriend again until the next weekend. Does anyone else her age have the same problem? Astrid already knows that she's going to hate having to go to school and see all the other girls with their boyfriends. Those relationships weren't ripped apart by his parents.

Neither of them wanted to pull away. They both wanted this moment to last.

Astrid heard the talking behind them. Stoick and Val. She heard the words "_future daughter-in-law_" from Stoick, and a laugh from Val.

Did Stoick have that much faith in their relationship?

Astrid finally pulled away from him, running her hands through his hair before tugging on one of the braids she had put in the night before "You better not take this out."

Hiccup smiled, resting his forehead against hers "I wouldn't do that. I'll think of you anytime I touch it."

Astrid kissed him again "You better be thinking of me all the time."

"_Hiccup, _we have to leave!"

Hiccup let out a sigh. He pulled Astrid to him into another hug. He should just toss her over his shoulder and kidnap her, bring her with him. His parents love her, they would let her live with them.

"I love you, Milady."

"I love you, too, babe."

Hiccup and Astrid walked over to the car. Stoick and Val, both letting out sighs when the couple walked over. They were going to have to watch another goodbye between the two. It did break their hearts to see their son so upset, but moving out of Berk was best for them.

"Don't have too much fun without me."

Hiccup gave her a small smile. She could tell it was forced, but she knows she wouldn't be seeing a real smile from him for a while "I wouldn't dream of it."

Astrid pulled him into one last kiss before taking a step away from him "Call me once you get there."

Hiccup nodded, pulling open his car door "Of course. Don't break any arms or faces while I'm gone."

"I'll miss you."

Hiccup motioned her over to the car. He just had to kiss her again, he doesn't think he'd be able to leave without it "I'll miss you, too."

Astrid stepped away from the car, giving a small wave to his parents. She was really going to miss the Haddock's. Mainly Hiccup, but, his parents were like second parents to her. She was going to miss her late night conversations with Val, or getting her fatherly advice from Stoick.

She gave Hiccup a smile, trying to keep her tears from falling. This was no reason to cry! She was still going to get to see him, but not everyday like they have been the past sixteen years.

She stood in the Haddock's now old driveway, watching the car drive off. Was it supposed to be this hard? She's being separated from the guy she loves. The only guy she knows that she'll ever love. The next weekend wouldn't be able to come fast enough. She already can't wait to see him again, and he's only been gone for five minutes.


	2. Chapter Two

_**So sorry for the long wait! Appearances by Jack Frost, Rapunzel, and Merida will be made. But it's not a crossover. Strictly HTTYD. Hiccstrd and Jackunzel in the same story is life.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

They had been on skype when Hiccup's new friends invaded his room. They just threw his bedroom door open like they owned the place. Hiccup had been in mid sentence to Astrid about his new school when it all happened and now she'd never get to hear about Burgess High.

One of the new friends, Jack, has _white _hair. It took Astrid by surprise. Who would willingly dye their hair that color? The other two were girls. Rapunzel and Merida. They were both _pretty _and that pissed her off. Hiccup stuck to his word and told her the minute he met them, but she hadn't expected them to look like _that. _She could safely say that Rapunzel and Jack looked cozy and together so she wouldn't have to worry about that. And Merida.. She isn't sure. She can't tell if the girl just naturally looks pissed or _is. _

"_These _are the people I told you about." Hiccup said with a smile, motioning to the people now sitting on his bed while he sat at his computer desk "Guys, this is Astrid!"

Astrid smiled at them and gave them a wave. She was happy that she could meet them, but she hates that her time with Hiccup is being cut short. It's Thursday and she'll get to see him the next day. But she still wants to skype with him!

The blonde girl, Rapunzel, smiled big and rushed to the chair behind Hiccup, leaning close to the computer screen "_Hiccup_! She's _so_ pretty!"

Hiccup's eyes didn't leave the screen, he smiled at his girlfriend "I know. Thanks."

Astrid smiled back at her "Thank you, Rapunzel. You are, too. Are you and Jack -"

"_No._" they both replied quickly, faces turning red.

Astrid snorted, shrugging and reaching for her phone to send Hiccup a text. He watched her closely, before reaching for his own phone when it went off. He smiled down at the message, looking over his shoulder at his friends before looking back at Astrid with a sad look "I should go for now, Milady." Astrid frowned, nodding "We can skype later?"

"Yes! What time will you be heading out tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Jack said something that Astrid couldn't understand and Hiccup waved him off "I'll text you."

"Okay. Love you."

Astrid hadn't thought before she said it. What if he didn't want his friends to hear that? What guy actually likes his friends to hear that?

Hiccup only smiled, ignoring the scoff and squeal from behind him "Love you, too. I'll see you later."

Astrid nodded, hearing a shout of "_I'll keep an eye on him!_" from Jack before he picture disappeared. She sighed, picking her phone up and waiting for the text from Hiccup that was sure to come at any second. Merida had _scoffed_. Does she not like her? Jack and Rapunzel seem okay with her. Why doesn't Merida like her? That makes her uncomfortable.

"_I already miss your face."_

Astrid rolled her eyes, smiling at the message. Hiccup is the sappy one in their relationship. But even she would have said something like that because she _does _miss seeing his face everyday. His smile. His _eyes. _She laid in bed, sending him a reply before pulling the blanket around herself. She can't wait for the next morning.

**00000**

Astrid woke to the feeling of the side of her bed dipping. She groaned, thinking it was just her dog, Stormfly, jumping up to join her on the bed. But the minute the skinny arm wrapped around her waist she knew it was her boyfriend and that he got there – bright and early just like he said. She smiled against the pillow before turning quickly and wrapping her arms _and_ legs around him "You weren't kidding when you said you'd be here early."

He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head "I told you. Bright and early." she hummed against his chest, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips "I see someone already bought my old house. That was fast."

Astrid nodded, pulling away from him to look up at his face "I was pissed. The couple is nice, but their son is a douche. He's like another Lout."

Hiccup sighed, his arms tightening around Astrid "One of him is enough."

Astrid sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes and staring down at Hiccup. She smiled, leaning down quickly to peck his lips "Have you eaten?"

He shook his head, sitting up to join Astrid. He's missed her. He's missed seeing her face and hearing her voice. He misses her sneaking into his room, or him sneaking into hers. It's been a week, and it's been weird. How does someone go from seeing the same person everyday for sixteen years to seeing them once every other week? Especially if that someone is your girlfriend and best friend.

"I was hoping to have some of your cooking. I've missed it."

Astrid scoffed, letting out a laugh "I never thought I would hear that come from you. My cooking is disgusting. Why don't we celebrate our reunion by going out to Waffle House or something."

He pecked Astrid's cheek "Sounds like a plan. But before I leave tomorrow I do want some of your cooking."

She smiled fondly at him "I'll make you some cookies to go."

"I can't wait."

**00000**

Astrid isn't ashamed to admit that she was clinging to Hiccup. She hadn't seen him for a long week, and who wouldn't want to be clingy? She just wants to hold him and never let him go. Maybe she'll just go back with him tomorrow, that could work.

She was sitting across from him at Waffle House, shoveling a forkful of hash browns in her mouth. Hiccup was telling her about how is first week at school went. She can tell that he's happy that he made friends so fast. She's proud of him! He's always been so awkward, and it took him years just to make a move on her!

"So are Jack and Rapunzel not really a thing? Because I can see something there."

Hiccup nodded, reaching over and taking a piece of bacon from her plate "He likes her. She likes him. He's trouble, she's shy and a straight A student, and -"

"So.. Us?"

Hiccup snorted but shrugged. She wasn't lying. Astrid had been a trouble student. She had good grades, but she liked causing problems. She got detention more times than he could count. He was the straight A student. The nerd. The valedictorian (before he moved). Him and Astrid had known each other their whole lives, and he had always had a crush on her. They finally got together when they were in seventh grade, and they were never apart.

Until his parents decided to split them up during their sophomore year. Their relationship is so good, why would they split them up?

"Pretty much us, yes."

"They would be cute. Why aren't they dating?"

Hiccup paused with a fork in his mouth, frowning. Astrid tilted her head, waiting for his answer. He hummed, setting his fork down "Her mother is kind of… _Psycho. _As much as the two like each other, her mother _hates _Jack. She doesn't approve of him, and Rapunzel listens to everything her mother says, so."

"So.. Why doesn't Jack just… I don't know. Take her? They'd look good together. They'd compliment each other. Like we do!" she nodded in finalization, taking Hiccup's toast knowing full well that he wasn't going to eat it "I want to meet them."

Hiccup thought it over before laughing and shaking his head "I don't know if you and Jack would be good together in the same room. Something might catch on fire or.. Someone might get arrested."

Astrid smiled "I think we'll get along just fine." she poked her eggs around on her plate, frowning "Does Merida not like me?"

"Merida is..." Hiccup sighed, reaching over to grab her hand and stroke it with his thumb "She's a lot like you. She doesn't like showing her feelings and she isn't scared at all to tell someone what she's thinking."

Astrid raised an eyebrow "What does she think of me?"

"I noticed she didn't say anything to you when they were in my room while we were on skype. I asked her why. Normally she's friendly. She said she likes what you sound like, likes our relationship and all that. She said that you sound like a type of person that she'd like. Then she saw you. She said she believed me when I said you were beautiful, but she said she wasn't expecting… this."

He waved his hand at her and she smiled before she realized what her boyfriend said. Her smile fell "So.. She doesn't like the way I look?"

Hiccup sighed, staring down at their connected hands "She says you're beautiful but she doesn't trust you."

Astrid scoffed, jerking back "What does she mean she doesn't trust me?!" 

"She says you'll attract many guys. And since I'll be so far away, you might..."

His sentence died down at the end, and Astrid felt her heart break. Cheating had come up plenty of times in their relationship. Hiccup knows Astrid is a lot of better looking than him. He knows Astrid is too good for him, and it always hurts Astrid to think about. Hiccup is a good guy. He's good looking and funny and anyone who doesn't think so is blind. She absolutely hates that Hiccup thinks so low about himself.

She let go of his hand, standing and moving to sit next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek before pecking his lips "I would never and you know that. Please don't think like that, babe."

"I hadn't until she said something about it. I trust you with my life, and you know that. I love you so much, and I know you would never do that. But don't you think about it?"

She smiled, running her hand through his hair "I trust you. The thought has crossed my mind plenty times, but I know you wouldn't do that. You're faithful. You're the guy every girl wants, and I got lucky to have you."

Hiccup pressed his forehead against hers and smiled "I love you."

"I love you, too, babe." she pulled away, leaving her hand on the back of his neck and smiled "Was there anything specific you wanted to do while still here?"

Hiccup shrugged, relaxing at the feel of her hand "I just wanted to see you. I just want to spend every second with you."

"We'll do just that then."

**00000**

The weekend flew by and neither were ready for Sunday night.

That morning they hung out with their friends. Fish was more than excited to see his friend and the two caught up on all their nerd talk. Astrid was fond of it. She didn't realize how much she missed hearing words she didn't understand come out of their mouths.

By that night, the couple were cuddled up in Astrid's bed and she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He had to leave at any minute and she wasn't ready for it. She wanted to tie him to her bed and never let him out of her sight. Hiccup pressed a kiss to her forehead before reaching for his phone to check the time.

He sighed, pulling Astrid closer to him "It's almost midnight.. I need to get going."

Astrid frowned. Her fingers tightened their grip on his shirt before she let go and sat up "I wish you didn't have to. I can't wait for Thanksgiving break or fall break or whatever break is coming up."

He nodded in agreement, leaning over her bed to grab his shoe from her floor. He couldn't wait to spend a week straight with her. They have plans for a trip together and everything. Alone time is just what the couple needs after being separated for so long!

Astrid climbed out of her bed and held a hand out to him "Can you just take me with you?"

He grabbed her hand, walking towards the door with her, hand-in-hand "Yes. Please do."

If she knew they could get away with it, he'd definitely just take her with him. He won't get to see her again from two more weeks, and that hurts him. He knows it hurts her, too. They need to see each other as much as possible! They're in high school. In love. They hate the hour long drive distance.. at least they're in the same state, though.

He opened his car door, sliding into the seat and grabbing Astrid's waist, tugging her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a dramatic sigh "I don't want to wait two weeks to see you again."

"I don't either. I'll miss you."

She leaned back far enough so she could easily lean down and press her lips against his. It was a last lame attempt to get him to stay. She knows how much he likes kissing her, she feels the same way.. Two weeks without kissing him? That's not okay.

She went to pull away, but he followed, not letting his lips detach from hers. She smiled against his lips, bracing her hands on his shoulders and pulling away. Their lips disconnected with a pop and she backed away "I love you. Call me when you get home, okay?"

He nodded, motioning her back over. Just one more kiss. That's all he needs and then he can leave and be on his way home. One last kiss turned into a five minute long make out session, leaving the couple breathless. Astrid pushed her hair out of her face, leaning down to peck his lips before backing away and closing the car door "I love you, too, Astrid. I promise to call you no matter how late it is."

She watched as he backed out of the driveway, giving her one last wave before driving off. Astrid frowned. Can she really go _two _weeks without seeing him? She bit her lip before shaking her head and pulling her phone out and dialing a number, putting it up to her ear.

"_Astrid! It's so good to hear from you! How was your time with Hiccup? We miss you!"_

Astrid smiled. Val sounded so excited to hear from her and that makes her happy "Time with Hiccup was great! I'll miss him, though. He's on his way home. I miss you and Stoick, as well! I called because I have a plan to surprise Hiccup next weekend. I know neither of us want to wait another two weeks before seeing each other again. Can I get your new address? And please don't tell him!"


End file.
